


Realizations

by thestreaklives



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestreaklives/pseuds/thestreaklives
Summary: “Can you do a Harringrove piece about Steve not realizing how much his parents suck and have hurt him (especially in comparison to Billy's dad) and Billy being like toxic is toxic and abuse is abuse yo.” - Tumblr Request





	Realizations

Billy being around was not uncommon anymore. They would get there after practice and Billy would sneak away in the night after he made sure that Steven had fallen asleep. 

It was becoming a little bit of a habit, they would order some food and sometimes Billy would even attempt to make something himself, which was not always good. 

They never addressed it before, but Billy’s questions were growing and he had too much of a big mouth to stay quiet. 

“Steve?” Billy said. Steve didn’t even look away from the TV.

Where are your parents? I’ve been coming here for months and I have yet so see them or even hear about them.” Billy thought it was worth asking. He knew the basics, Mr. Harrington was a businessman who traveled and Mrs. Harrington didn’t trust him. 

Steve didn’t even flinch, his eyes were still on the TV. “Chicago, probably. I don’t know.” He shrugged off, but that didn’t sit right with Billy. 

“Have you talked to them today?” Steve waved his hand in dismissal to Billy. “Shh. I’m watching this.”

“When was the last time you even saw them?” That got Steve’s attention and he finally looked away from the stupid TV. 

“Why are you asking?” Steve was serious. Did Billy hit a nerve? He was about to find out. 

“It's just strange to me. Your dad can’t work that hard… I’ve never even heard you talk to them on the phone.” The blonde boy pointed out, trying to see how much information he could gather before Steve shut down on him. 

“They’re busy, that’s all.” 

“Sounds like full on neglect to me.” Billy raised an eyebrow and Steve just rolled his eyes. 

“What? No.” He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, but Billy followed. “They weren’t even here on your birthday. You literally bitched about how you hadn’t heard from them on the day of your birth. What parent does that? Abusive ones.” Billy had told Steve about Neil and all the bullshit that came with being the son of that asshole. 

Steve was turned away from Billy, he truly didn’t want to have this conversation. “It's not abuse. Sure, I barely see them or hear from them, but they don’t touch me. I have a house and food, I have clothes and everything I need. It's not abuse.” 

Billy walked to Steve and put a hand on his back. “They’re don’t have to touch you to be abusive. The emotional neglect is enough. Sure, they don’t slap the shit out of you, but they miss your birthdays, they miss Christmas and they don’t even show up to graduation? Steve…” 

The brunet turned to Billy and Billy just moved close to the other boy, putting his arms around him. “They’re pieces of shit and I hate them.” Billy tried to get the air around them to be lighter and actually earned a small chuckle from Steve. 

“Why do you think you’re so fucking needy? They weren’t here to hug you and now I have to pull their weight.” Billy shrugged, but smiled as he hugged Steve to his body. 

“Maybe it's too soon to use humor after unlocking more trauma in my life, Hargrove.” Steve huffed, but he was not serious. He was glad he had someone who stood by him even when he felt like his life was one cruel joke at times. 

“Don’t be such a priss, Harrington. We all have daddy issues.” Billy pulled away and led Steve into the living room to finish watching whatever stupid show.


End file.
